Blades
by Fred-104
Summary: Kit Fisto stories. 'Cause I'm a geek. T for future chapters, and by that I mean violence, and because K sounds childish.
1. Prologue

The red dust swirled through the air like a blizzard, swallowing any trooper or droid in its radius.

The clone turned his rifle at a battle droid running at him and fired, catching it in the chest with three bolts and then shooting a super battle droid to the left of the original droid. He spun to the right and crouched low, dodging under a hail of bolts. He looked back up to see several of his brothers on the ground, most dead, two of them bleeding out.

He stood angrily and fired his rifle, but the blue lasers merely disipated in the energy shield of the droideka that had killed his squad. His rifle suddenly clicked and stopped firing, and the clone was caught between charging the droid with his gun as a club and trying to find another magazine.

In the end the clone just stood there and began to stiffen as the droid prepared to fire on him, but suddenly he was knocked to the ground by an invisible wall and when he looked up again, a jedi with green skin, headtails and lightsaber was finishing slicing the droid to pieces.

The alien stepped over to the young clone and gave him a hand up, then ran into the cloud of sand and combatants.

The clone was momentarily stunned, then shook himself out of it, but before he returned to battle, he gave himself pause enough to think

_What the kriff was that?_


	2. Chapter 1

Kit Fisto dropped under a blaster bolt and glanced around himself at the clones behind him. They'd been sent down to the planet with three gunships. One was shot down once they'd entered range of the Separatist cannons, and his had been shot down just short of their target.

They hit the ground. Hard. His men had slowly crawled out-those that were alive-and Kit and Monnk attempted to free the pilots from the cockpit mounted on the ship. Then Boar shouted a warning of droids.

Nearly immediately they'd been outnumbered, surrounded by droid forces, but still the armor-clad soldiers fought on. Two men fell, dropping to the ground with lasers riddling their white armor.

Kit leaped up and used the force to carry himself over the droid line, landing behind the nearest machine. He swung his emerald blade and stabbed the droid in the chest, and it fell to the ground with a clank. He turned to his right and flicked his wrist and his sword caught another droid in the neck. As the droid's head fell to the ground he spun around and jumped back over the line to his men.

With a quick glance, he determined that only five of his men had made it out of the gunship. Commander Monnk stood in front of Denal-he'd been transferred from the 501st-and Crash, who were covering the commander's back. Kit pushed out his left hand and three droids were thrown several yards back into the rough dirt of the planet. He turned to the left and swung his blade up and sliced a droid in half.

He jumped again and did a half-spin through the air and landed before an SBD(Super Battle Droid for you weirdos that aren't geeks) and stabbed forward, throwing his blade in its chest. Monnk fired his carbine and took out two droids, quickly followed by one from Denal and Boar each. The last droid threw down its weapon and held its metal hands up saying,

"Please don't hurt me. It's okay, I'll work for you guys now. I always liked you. Please don't kill me!"

Kit grunted at its pathetic display of emotion and gave a grin as he saw the pilot-Dodger-sneaking up behind the cowering droid. The clone reached out his hands and ripped the droid's head off, silencing its cries for mercy forever.

"Check for any survivors from the ship." Monnk ordered immediately, and the three clones ran to their wrecked gunship and attempted pulling the doors open any wider.

In the fading light of day, Denal dragged out an unconscious trooper and laid him down to check for injuries, and two others came out of the gunship.

"This is it? Only six of us and a pilot, not including the general, survived? This is gonna be one _kriffing_ good mission." Crash said angrily.

"Heck, it's better than everybody being dead." Denal said.

"Alright, I want everyone getting to sleep, we take watch in two-man groups. We're heading out at first light in the morning to try to get to the other gunship." Kit ordered and the clones easily complied.

As they were falling asleep, Kit quietly thought to himself, _Crash was right. This is gonna be a kriffing good mission._


	3. Monster

When darkness still coated their little side of the planet, Denal and Crash shook Kit awake -he hadn't been _asleep_, exactly, merely the jedi equal, and it had startled Denal when he found the general already awake, just meditating- to take watch. One of the other troops he didn't know was on watch with him and Kit took the moment to speak to him.

"Trooper, what's your name?"

"I'm CT593-" Kit cut him off.

"That's a number, trooper. Not a name." The clone looked startled for a moment, unused to being asked such a -to him- peculiar question.

"It's Zech, sir. Sorry, but my general doesn't ask us for our names."

"It's alright. Do you know the other two?"

"That one," he pointed to the man Denal had dragged out, "is Charge. The other one is Blitz, General." Kit nodded and was about to say something when there was a loud crash nearby. Zech reached out and picked up his carbine and reached to flick on the lights on his helmet. Kit held out a hand in a warning to wait, and mentally probed all the clones around them.

_Monnk, get up. Something's coming our way, I need you ready._ He said close to the same thing to all the men, and each sat up quickly and grabbed their guns, though each had been rather surprised that Kit had been in their head and Blitz rubbed his head before swinging on his helmet. Dodger picked up a fallen droid's blaster and pointed it in the direction everyone else was looking, when a shape started to come into view.

"Lights on!" Kit ordered, and each man quickly turned on their flash lights, illuminating a humanoid creature stalking close to them.

Kit ignited his saber, the green light cutting through the dark, and attempted to probe the mind of the other being. The person on the receiving end of his efforts, however, shut him out and ignited a blue saber to contrast with his green one.

"_Kriff_, they've got a sword!" Charge yelled out, and fired on instinct.

The dark creature deflected the bolt and sent it burning through the night sky with a flick of its wrist, then jumped at the clones.

Zech, Blitz, and Charge backed away before the blade, but Denal, Crash and Monnk held their ground, Dodger being behind Kit by accident.

Crash turned and fired, but the bolts either missed or were deflected and a booted foot kicked out and clipped him in the jaw, tipping off his helmet before sending him staggering back.

Kit couldn't see the thing anymore, the clones were looking in all directions trying in vain to catch sight of something to shoot, and the lights did nothing for anyone else. Denal fired a shot, then punched, but his fist met empty air when the thing had been there moments before. Monnk kicked at something, but his foot didn't connect and he was brought down suddenly when the thing grabbed his shoulders from behind and threw him down.

Crash tried to shoot something, and through the confusion of clones trying to find the attacker, Kit heard Denal mutter,

"Mudcrutch, Crash. I could see that bald head of yours glowing from a parsec away."

Then he was brought down by the attacker.

Kit tried to sense where the thing was, identifying all creatures near him.

Monnk was kneeling near Denal who was unconscious, Crash flailing wildly with his arms since he'd lost his gun, Dodger was behind him, Zech and his brothers were backing in a half-circle toward the crashed gunship, and...there! He yelled,

"Men, get away from the gunship!" but it was already behind them, and with a push of the force all three of them were blown outward several meters.

Kit jumped at it and swung his fist to take off its arm, but the blue blade met his green just before it connected then made an attack of its own.

The creature swung the blade low at his legs but he jumped over it and swung for its shoulder and then kicked it in the gut and knocked the wind out of it and threw it to the ground.

It let out a yell that Kit realized he recognized, and as the clones attempted to surround it and prepared to fire he yelled,

"Hold your fire! She's one of us." Monnk looked at the thing's face and, just as he had expected, jed knight Aayla Secura knelt before them clutching her middle.

"Droyk!" one of the clones said.

_**Author's Note: I just felt like updating pretty quick for some reason. Yes, all the weird words I used are Star Wars cuss words, (even Droyk!) Sorry about all the short chapters so far, I'll try to get them lengthened. Please read and review.**_


	4. Aayla

Aayla glanced up at them and gave each man a childish grin.

Someone swore again.

Aayla put down her lightsaber and the clones each lowered their weapons, but still keeping them warily in their hands.

Zech took off his helmet and rubbed his neck, then moved to straighten the two streams of hair he'd left on his scalp. Charge kept his blaster half-up, as if expecting something else to come out of nowhere and attack him. Monnk and Crash sat down, Monnk taking off his helmet, and started trying to get Denal up.

Kit glanced at all of the clones and then looked again at Aayla.

"Oops." She muttered, trying to act innocent. Denal sat up suddenly, grabbing his gun and standing in a single fluid motion and brought up his weapon in a defensive position.

"Where'd it go? Where'd Secura come from? Why the kriff does my head hurt so _kriffing_ bad?"

"Stang! Where are my gun and helmet?" Crash asked as he stood and tried to look around. He begun stumbling off in the dark, tripping several times and crying out each time. Eventually there was a loud crash and he began yelling profanities until he said, "Oh, got 'em!"

Kit continued to glare at Aayla.

"Sorry?"

Blitz slowly got to his feet, having been thrown harder than Zech and Charge earlier had knocked the wind out of him and had left him on the ground for longer than the others.

"Wait, now she's one of the _good _guys? Why the kriff did she attack us then?"

Aayla looked at him as several other clones seconded Blitz's question.

"I didn't know you were clones. I thought that some sort of Mandalorian team coming to finish all of you off."

"Seriously? That's your excuse? I know for a fact that you jedi can...I dunno what it's called, but you could have jedi-ed us and figured out it was us!" Denal yelled, beginning to get angry. "Not to mention, I'm currently running on about three minutes sleep, so if any of your other friends try to come attack us, I will honestly rip their heads off with my bare hands. I'm going to sleep." With that, Denal took off his helmet and laid down.

"Denal's right. Why didn't you just jedi us? I realize that's a bad name for it, but still. Several of us could've saved a lot of bruises." Monnk added.

Kit still refused to say anything. Aayla began trying to placate the clones, saying,

"I figured that if somebody was trying to kill you, it would be better to take care of them first and ask questions later. Master, back me up on this."

Kit stood and said,

"She's right. Any of us would've done the same thing. Even though several of you were bruised, no one was seriously hurt and we can just go on through the night as we had planned. Zech, you and I are on watch-" Aayla cut him off.

"Let the clones sleep. I woke all of you up, I'll take watch with Master Fisto." Before anyone had a chance to object, Zech laid down and prepared to sleep. The clones all flicked off their lights and settled down and Kit sat in a medative position.

"Sorry Kit." Kit looked at her but didn't speak. "Oh, come on! You can't give me the silent treatment. I'm a grown woman and you have no right to treat me like a child."

Kit didn't speak.

"I didn't mean to hurt all your clones. I just thought that maybe somebody was trying to kill you guys, and I didn't want to let you all die, so I attacked. You can't really get mad at me for that. It's not my fault I'm such a good person at heart."

Kit didn't say a word.

"Ugh, I try to do something nice and this is how you repay me? Fine." She stood and walked to a different spot in mock anger, then sat down and took up the same position Kit had.

Kit allowed himself a small smile at the reaction simply not speaking had gotten from his fellow jedi.

"I can sense your smug happiness, master." Aayla called from where she was and Kit dropped the smile quickly, watching the surrounding area.

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, I really didn't mean to take this long. I just got Inheritance and between reading that and updating Spartan(another story of mine) I just didn't have the time. I will try to make updates quicker next time. If anyone has a preference to how I should write Aayla, tell me. Remember to review!**_


	5. New Additions

Monnk began shouting when the sunlight was starting to appear over the tops of the trees. He threw himself to his feet and began yelling,

"Incoming! Everybody up!" Denal, Crash and Blitz were the first awake, Dodger following after them and Zech and Charge groggily getting to their feet.

Kit heard the whistling before he could sense what was coming, then he began to get worried.

"Everybody scatter! No more than two men in one place, stay out of the clearing!" He shouted to the clones. The groggy men picked up their weapons and helmets and scattered throughout the forest. The whistling of approaching speeders grew louder and louder with each second, until finally two swoop bikes and speeder came past their position. The driver of the speeder motioned to his escorts and they all turned into the clearing containing the wreckage of Kit's gunship.

The men got off the swoops and pulled out blasters -clone blasters they must have recovered from a previous battle- and began to search through the gunship, reporting when they found a dead trooper. Kit noticed two bodies tied and blindfolded in the back of the speeder and tried to reach out and brush their minds.

Immediately he could tell they were clones, but he couldn't tell who's detachment they were from. He reached out to Aayla's mind and silently asked,

_Do you know those two?_

He glanced at Aayla and she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

_Bly and Galle. Two of my troopers._

Kit nodded and then turned to Charge who was crouching next to him and whispered,

"Get on a closed channel and tell Monnk to ready his troops. We've got two clones stuck in the back of that speeder we need to rescue." Charge nodded and began speaking to the other clones. He looked back at Kit and said,

"We're ready. What's the plan of attack sir?" Kit smiled and said,

"Shoot." then he jumped into the middle of the clearing and began running toward the men on the speeder.

"Denal, Crash, take out those two men on the ground! The rest of you, start firing on the speeder, don't give them a chance to try to get out. Keep your head while you shoot, we've got two captured brothers in the back of that speeder."

Kit could faintly detect the confusion of the men on the speeder until he ignited his lightsaber, then the three reached for their blasters hastily.

He jumped up and landed on the speeder and could detect the clones' shots around him hitting the speeder. He reached out to untie the two clones trussed up behind him but had to flip back around to avoid being shot.

"I'll get them, you cover me!" Aayla said from somewhere behind him and Kit responded,

"You'll miss out on all the fun!" He then lunged forward and brought his right hand up and flicked his blade around, cutting the first man in half. He ducked under a shot from one of the other two and stepped forward again and plunged his blade into his abdomen, then brought it out and with a swing of his arm beheaded the man. Two blaster bolts caught the last man in a shoulder and the chest as he was contacting someone through a holo-com.

Kit looked to his left and saw Denal and Crash taking out the two men from the swoops. He looked behind him and saw Bly grab his and Galle's helmets from a storage locker under the ship. He tossed a blaster from one of the dead men to Galle and picked one up for himself, then got the DC-17 blasters from the last man that had died.

"Hey boys. What the kriff happened to you?" Crash asked the two men.

"Well, we went down and then these kriffers picked us up. That pretty much sums it up. No one else in our gunship survived." Bly said.

The clones and Jedi talked for a moment before Kit said,

"We've wasted too much time. We need to get moving before more of them show up."

The clones all nodded and began to load into the speeders, Denal and Kit taking the swoops.

_Great,_ he thought, _Now not only will it take at least seven planetary rotations to make it to the rendezvous spot even in these speeders, we'll be undermanned for the party the Seps have planned for us there. This mission just gets better and better._

_**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the late update. I've been sick all week and nobody reviewed the last chapter of my other story, so I haven't really been in the mood for writing up until now. It's certainly not the best chapter ever, but it'll work for now I hope. I decided to throw Bly in the mix because, even though he killed Aayla, he is one of my favorite commanders. You can't really blame a guy for doing something he was mentally forced to do, though, right? Any Halo fans that might read this, check out my story "Spartan" please. Don't forget to review!**_


	6. War Stories

_**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last week. I meant to, but didn't get around to it...**_

_**So, here are some responses to reviews, if you have questions, just ask them in a review and I'll answer them here. By some responses, I meant a single response.**_

_** Mystery99: Yes, this is supposed to be a Kit/Aayla fic, but I don't know how to write that stuff, so I would **__**love**__** some help if anyone can offer it.**_

Kit glanced to the swoops on either side of him, nodding to Dodger and Galle as they scanned every inch of visible ground for enemies.

Denal and Kit had changed moved into the speeder on the third day of near-constant travel and were resting currently, though Denal spent most of his time telling outlandish stories about his battles against impossible odds and how he had personally saved several squads of troops cowering in terror.

At the end of each story at least one person hit him.

Bly tapped Denal on the helmet from behind him on the turret and the punched him lightly on the back.

"What was that for? That one was completely true, none of you have any right to hit me for that one!" Bly chuckled quietly, then said,

"Except the fact that I was the leading commander there, and I saw you get taken down by a droideka. Too bad that wasn't enough to shut you up."

Denal was silent for a moment -only a moment- before he responded,

"Wait a minute, I heard you were there from a brother on a tank behind you. You got taken down by a B1 that got behind you!"

Kit looked at Bly in mild surprise,

"You were taken down by a B1? That's embarrassing."

Bly flipped around in the turret and said something about how everyone was getting distracted.

"That's not fair of you, Master. I saw you hit by two B1s on Geonosis. You really don't have much room to judge." Aayla smiled devilishly as she pointed out the errors Kit had made.

The com crackled as Galle spoke up, saying,

"While we're pointing out mistakes, General Secura broke her ankle slipping on a puddle of mud."

Aayla's smile dropped immediately and she lowered her eyes.

"Galle ran into a tree jumping out of my gunship on Subterell."

"Dodger panicked when two vultures got near him over Subterell."

The clones and jedi began listing all their comrades' insecurities in battle and they passed a few hours that way, then they changed shifts and Crash got on the turret, Blitz piloting the speeder and the jedi on the swoops.

They continued for a few hours that way, then Kit sensed something off. Panicked animals crashing through the trees. He looked to Aayla and the worry in her eyes matched his.

Then they heard the Hailfire class tanks rolling toward them.

_**Author's Note: Left it with a cliff hanger! Anybody worried about what comes next? If so, review! Please.**_


	7. Hero

Kit jumped out of the speeder, doing a flip mid-air and landing softly on the ground.

He reached for his lightsaber and ignited it in one fluid motion, then stood and strode purposefully toward the oncoming sound of the rolling tanks.

He glanced behind himself and saw that Crash and Blitz had thrown themselves out of the speeder as well-albeit far less gracefully than he had-and were struggling to stop rolling and stand up.

Galle flew past on the swoop, shooting toward the Seperatist droids and opening fire with the smuggled cannons mounted on the front and the rear stabilizers before the droids had even broken through the foliage.

"Hold it, Galle. Wait for the rest of us." The other jedi's voice hadn't lost all the playfulness and joking of the earlier conversation, but there wasn't much left.

"This is just what I needed!" Galle laughed loudly as he stepped off the swoop near the rest of the group, "Now I'm gonna put all of Denal's stories to shame. I'll bet I'll have to save all of you, but mostly Denal."

When everyone looked at Denal in anticipation of what his plan was, he simply shrugged and said,

"Nobody can be the hero of _every_ battle. I guess I'll let Galle take this one."

The thundering noise of the droid detachement grew louder as Bly jumped down from the speeder turret and told Dodger to man it.

"Okay, Galle has to be the hero for today. That means we'll have to save him every couple of seconds, but make it discrete." Aayla grinned at her trooper as he looked at her in mock anger.

"Buckets on, boys." Monnk said.

The first squad broke through the treeline and looked around.

"Wait a minute, uh...there! I see them! Uh-oh..." It fell to the ground in three pieces, quickly followed by the rest of its squad before Kit jumped back.

"See Galle? That's how you be the hero. Oh, I forgot. Sorry, but you're not a Nautolan named Kit Fisto. I guess the hero status is just out of reach for you."

Galle grabbed his carbine and charged forward-right into the open arms of a droideka.

He squeaked in surprise before opening fire inside the ray shield of the droid, which fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

There was silence for a moment, even the droids stopped jabbering for a second and Denal spoke what all the sentient beings were thinking:

"Did you just squeal?"

Galle rounded on the other clone before he noticed the towering shadow that fell across him and a hailfire rolled in front of the Republic team.

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about all the late updates, but school is so hectic right now with the end of the term that there will be long breaks between updates. That doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing though! Sorry about the weird fight scene, I'll do a better one when I have the chance later. Enjoy and review!**_


	8. Hero part II

_**Author's Forenote: AaylaKit: Thanks, I try to have cool sentences in my stories.**_

Galle shamelessly squeaked once again as he backed away and everyone opened fire on the newly arrived threat.

"What the kriff is this? Does _everything _on this kriffing planet want us dead?" Bly yelled as he threw his carbine at two droids heads and pulled out his krayt-pearl adorned pistols. He paused before firing, though, and said, "On second thought, I know the answer to that question."

Aayla jumped behind him and away from one of the spinning wheels of the hailfire as Kit jumped up and on top of it.

"You watching, Galle? This is how real heroes get things don-" The tank spun around and threw Kit to the ground.

"Sir, if that's how a hero fights, I'm ashamed for every race in this galaxy." Galle responded.

Denal ran underneath the spinning tank and began firing from below until a super battle droid somehow got behind him and hit him to the ground. The clone spun on his back, trying to get a good shot at the droid, but found himself face-to-face with the droid's arm-mounted blasters.

Monnk ran forward and jumped through the air, his feet hitting the droids shoulders he fired his carbine at point blank range into the thing's head while it toppled over backwards.

As Denal recovered and ran out from under the tank he came back to back with his general.

"Sir, I think the commander just did the coolest flying kick I have ever seen."

Taking this as a challenge Kit again jumped to the top of the hailfire and this time brought his lightsaber over his head and swung down as hard as he could, chopping through the tank's combat receptors and essentially killing it.

"Uh, is anybody not busy? We're pretty droiking surrounded here!" Crash yelled as he and Blitz fired from behind a fallen tree, Zech and Dodger firing from behind them.

"I had to save you five minutes ago!" Galle yelled.

"If you had actually saved us, we wouldn't be surrounded right now, would we?" Blitz responded while gunning down a B1. Monnk, Bly, Denal and Galle ran towards the other men but were soon cornered by a platoon of B1s on one side of them and a line of droidekas backing them towards the others.

"Galle, if you wanted to be a hero, now would be the time!" Denal said to the other clone.

"I'm workin' on it! Shut it!"

Then all the droidekas were pushed against each other and off to the side, crashing and sparking as they went.

"See? I just killed all of them with my mind powers!"

"Or with two simple tools called 'Jedi'." Bly said as he pointed to Kit and Aayla approaching the clones-all the droids behind them and what looked like two(maybe three) hailfires in ruins behind them.

"Yah...maybe I authorized the generals to take care of the droidekas and tanks..."

"Good job, _Hero_!" Crash said as Blitz clasped the man on his shoulder. "You used your telapith...talipith...mind powers to make us kill the platoon of droids! We're all proud of you."

The other clones and Jedi gathered around Galle and gave him crap about being the hero until Kit ordered everyone onto the speeders. While Galle was walking back to his speeder Denal snuck up behind him and pushed him into a large tree.

"This bring back any happy memories from Subterell?"

_**Author's Note: I updated! Yay! Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me. I, once again, have taken over a month to update my story, which I apologize for. I seem to apologize for late updates a lot, so I will just stop apologizing, and hope you are okay with my updates taking forever. What do you think? If you review this, you can give yourself a cookie :P But seriously, please review. Reviews are the lifeblood of this story. Without reviews, it withers and dies.**_


	9. Running

_**Author's Note: As much as no one cares, I'm going to make some random comments about reviews I should have commented on a long time ago, and reviewers that haven't reviewed for a while.**_

_**E for Exotic: I saw your name in a review a while ago, and it really surprised me because you signed your name "Benedicta". I was thinking about changing my name to cheeselovinchinchilla, but figured it would cause too much confusion for anyone that tried to find my story.**_

_**Mystery99: If it's weird to feel special for your name to be put in the beginning of a story you're reading, I am really really reeeaaally weird. Really. P.s., I'm glad that at least a couple people found chapter 6 funny.**_

_**Lol: Glad you like it.**_

_**AaylaKit: Thanks for thinking my some lines in my story are awesome. I will try my hardest not to make my updates take a year to do. By the way, you're awesome for continuing to review my story.**_

_**So, if any of you did not get so bored you decided it would be in your best interest to give up on my story that I take too long to update, give yourself a cookie! And also read the chapter.**_

Denal turned and ran while Galle struggled to disentangle himself from the tree.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed at the cackling trooper while he fell over.

"Start the speeder! Start the speeder!" Denal yelled as he neared everyone else who were already on the swoops or speeder and Galle gained on him.

"You heard the man, start the speeder." Kit said to Crash, who was currently sitting at the controls. After two turns of the ignition the speeder started and picked itself off the ground.

"And...go." Kit said as he pushed the acceleration lever down.

Denal had just reached the end of the speeder when it shot out from under him, leaving him rolling in the dirt until a very displeased Galle tackled him.

Denal reached a hand out for help as the speeder came past them in a wide circle, and Kit put his own hand out to meet the sergeant's. Just before he grabbed Denal's hand, Kit high-fived it and told Crash to circle around again.

Denal got out from under Galle and chased behind the speeder, which Kit kept at just enough speed to keep the trooper behind them. Blitz reached out from the gunner's position and said,

"C'mon Sarge! You can do it! Grab my hand." He kept pulling it out of Denal's reach whenever the man reached for his hand, however. Denal finally leapt forward and grabbed Blitz's hand, which yanked both troopers out of the speeder and onto the ground behind. Galle, who was running just behind Denal, tripped over the rolling troopers and fell to the ground himself.

"Aayla, quick, give me that data pad!" Kit said, reaching for a data pad resting against the side of the stolen speeder.

"Why?" She asked, and Kit quickly replied,

"We have to film this!"

At that moment Denal and Galle were struggling to their feet, and just before Blitz made it up Galle kicked him in the chest and left him sprawling again.

Crash stopped the speeder and Denal and Galle jumped in, quickly followed by Blitz.

For a few minutes as they sped closer tot their destination everyone laughed at the silent and winded troopers, then everyone fell silent. After a few minutes of that silence, Bly sighed and said,

"I would say we should do that more often if we weren't in a battle field." And everyone agreed with him.

_**Another Author's Note: Really really short chapter, but at least there is one. I will probably update another one this weekend, if I can. What do you think? I realized that I'm still writing Kit like a lame-ish adult, or in the way I would write Mace Windu. This realization came after reading the story This Means War!, which is about a prank war between Kit and Mace(and is hillarious, by the way), so I'm trying to write him as more of an awesome guy then I have been. Tell me what you think I'm doing wrong or right in a review please! Please?**_


	10. Prelude to a Very Big Problem

_**Author's Note: Myster99: Yah, I didn't realize how weird I'd made him until after I had uploaded the chapter. I think I'm just going to go back to how I've been writing him.**_

_**AaylaKit: Heck yah I've read This Means War! It's awesome!**_

_**spikala: I know it wasn't really in character for a jedi to attack first and ask questions later, but that's kind of how I want to be writing my jedi, because the people who analyze for half an hour before deciding that they should attack really bug me. It's fun writing the interaction between the jedi and clones. The clones are just fun to write all around in my opinion.**_

They'd been traveling closer to the battle site, less than a single planetary rotation away, when they'd come across a deep, wide ravine they couldn't cross.

Dodger suggested they move around, their only real option but one that would take them an extra half of a planetary rotation. Kit and Aayla took the swoops and moved ahead.

Aayla shot off ahead of Kit, and once she did a platoon of droids came between them. Kit tried to turn back but saw another platoon between him and the speeder. He ignited his saber and fired all the cannons, busting through to the other side. When he got there he saw all the clones – other than Dodger who was manning the turret – charging toward the droids and screaming things in Mando'a.

He turned back and saw the troops scattered among the hordes of droids, taking many out.

Kit leapt from the swoop and landed hard on his left shoulder. He could hear Bly and Monnk shouting orders to Denal, Galle, Blitz and Charge, but he couldn't figure out where Aayla and the other three clones had gone. He had no time to reach out to any of them in the force, so he glanced around himself but was cut short of a full search when a squad of Super Battle Droids jumped from the trees above and landed in front of him.

He ducked under their initial volley and swung his leg out and tripped one. The hulk of metal went down, still firing, and bolts from its arm cannon caught two of its comrades.

He jumped up and swung his blade over his head, cutting a droid in half and then jumped back as the remnants of the squad found their target in him and began to open fire. He blocked and returned as many of their deadly scarlet projectiles as he could, but soon found himself backed against the cliff as the droids marched closer, soon joined by two squads of B1's and four droidekas.

He jumped over their heads and sprinted towards the clone squad, who had taken up a defensive position and were holding off a platoon of super battle droids.

Bly stood and charged ahead, followed by Galle and Blitz while Monnk and the others dodged around the side, trying to take their flank.

Kit also turned and charged down the middle of the droid group, making a distraction from the two flanking groups.

He ducked under a line of lasers and lunged forward, stabbing his weapon deep into the chest of a droid and then sliced off the arms of two others. He blocked two shots from a B1 and then sliced it in half.

He jumped back and glanced behind him, seeing Dodger, Zech and Crash with Aayla on her swoop still. He turned forward again and began fighting.

Then there was an explosion bigger than any droid.

The heat wave picked Kit, the clones, and most of the droids up and flung them at least a meter. When Kit hit the ground he lost consciousness.

_**Author's Note: Haha, left it with a cliff hanger!...ish thing. What'll happen next do you think? Say it in a review!**_


	11. Questions

**_Author's Note: Hey anyone that reads this story! It's been a while...I would just like everyone to know that I take full responsibility for my laziness and unwillingness to make myself update. You know what would make me update faster? Reviews. Loads of 'em. Anyway, thanks to all the people who answered my question(because I really had no idea what was going to come next.(I actually had a little bit of one, but you know what I mean.)) _**

**_Mystery99: Yes, Kit is doing lots of jumping and spinning. Oh well, what's a Jedi without a lot of diziness-inducing awesomeness? And, you were wrong. Quite a bit. Sorry._**

**_spikala: You were way closer than Mystery99. There is going to be lots of blasting, and yes, a Seperatist base and many people getting captured is quite heavily involved in the next couple of chapters._**

**_AaylaKit:Um...well...no. That isn't it at all._**

**_With all of that out of the way, now you guys get to find out what really happened! Also, I'll be leaving references to all your guesses in this chapter, just for fun. ...Except for maybe AaylaKit. I don't see any way of getting any of that into this story._**

Kit slowly opened his eyes to the almost-steady _clang! Clang!_ of what he could only assume were droids being pulled off of him. He was glad the weight was lessening, but he wished the noise would stop. He tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep when he heard a clone trooper say,

"He's awake! Get him out of there!"

Then four hands grabbed his arms and roughly pulled him out of a large pile of dead droids. He looked around at the squad of troopers, then realized that the only men near him were Dodger -who had new intense burn scars on his armor and without a helmet, displaying the normal 'Clone Cut' as some called it- and Charge.

"Where is everyone else? Master Secura, the commanders, even Denal?" He asked, instantly becoming alert.

"We don't know sir. Last thing I remember before digging you and Charge out of piles of droid carcasses is jumping off the speeder when I saw the droid rockets flying at me." Dodger said. "Nearest I can guess is that the explosion is what knocked all of us out, and the surviving droids carted everyone else off to some Sep base somewhere on the other side of the planet."**(spikala)**

"So why didn't they take us with the others?" Charge asked, "And why would they even take the clones? They should have just killed everyone but the Jedi."

"Hey, don't act so disappointed! You're still alive aren't you? Maybe they want us because the Seps want to destroy Coruscant using matter destroying rays powered by our unit's awesomeness."**(AaylaKit)**

Kit watched the two clones argue for a minute, trying hard not to laugh at Dodger's ridiculous ideas until he heard the distinct sound of droids talking and coming nearer.

"Sergeant, all I'm saying is that our squad wouldn't be assigned to clean-up duty for three months if you hadn't told us to leave those three behind!" One droid whined.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again, Corporal. The grav trays weren't going to take the combined weight of three more grown humanoids without malfunctioning, and then we would have had to carry them. All of them."

Kit motioned for the two clones to find cover. He and Charge hid behind a divot in the ground surrounded by debris -most likely where the speeder had been destroyed- but Dodger was left out in the open.

A look of panic dominated his face for a moment as he looked from side to side, then opted to dive right into the pile of droids directly in front of him.

"Hold squad. What was that? 4432, 96384, go check it out."

The two droids sighed and walked forward, their guns high, and then called that it was all clear. A squad of six droids came forward, the sergeant giving orders obnoxiously and the rest of the droids complying with only slight hesitation for whining.

Kit nodded to the two troopers before they all jumped out from cover and started fighting. Dodger and Crash took four of the droids down before they could even start whining. Kit jumped in the air and spun around**(Mystery99)** and sliced the Corporal in two and held his blade at the chest of the sergeant as the two clone troopers moved up on either side of him.

"Alright, it's time we get some answers." he said with a grin on his face.


	12. Answers

**_Author's Note: First of all, Mystery99, I am a great comedian. Thanks for noticing my immense talent! I'm just going to go retreat to that dark corner of the room and sob quietly to myself for a couple of weeks, okay? That thing you said in the parentheses was uncalled for._**

**_Well, since I'm done crying, I can finally update!(See what I did there? I blamed my laziness on Mystery99. Oh, what a devious mind is in my head.) Also, AaylaKit, I thought that your idea was quite compelling. I would have used it, but I'm not really sure it would go well with my story. Alas. Maybe some form of me in some parallel universe took your advice, and their story went on to be sold by the quintillions and they would go on to be known for the rest of eternity. But that's not me. Too bad, huh?_**

**_Guess what! So, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I will admit that the next update won't be for a while(There are reasons! I promise!) But I have made a personal commitment to myself to update once a week. Not too bad, right? And on another note, if anyone reading this likes Halo, I really need reviews for my Halo story. I'm getting desperate. I just put up chapter 12 and no one's reviewed since 9. So if you could go over to my Halo story and review it, that would be awesome._**

**_P.S. Mystery99, you know we be tight._**

Kit held the droid in the air while it plead for mercy.

"Please! I can give you information, food, anything you want!" He really had no idea why the Seperatists had programmed their soldiers to be such whimps. At the first hint of danger away from their squad, they threw down their weapons and begged for forgiveness.

Well, he might as well make use of it as much as he could.

"Tell me what happened to the other people in my unit and I'll consider not killing you."

The droid stopped flailing for a moment and glanced at Kit and the two clones lounging on chairs made of dead droids on either side of him.

"Well, uh...I can give you any information besides that."

"Oh, that's alright then. Dodger, how about you get some target practice in?"

"Yes sir." Dodger said as the pilot stood and lifted his carbine at the droid.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can tell you a little bit about your people."

"Then spit it out."

The droid just sat there for a moment, suspended in air.

"Do you promise to put me down if I tell you?" Kit nodded. "Okay then. We may have encountered a platoon of clones, and we may or may not have taken them and you people back to base. Is that enough for you?"

Kit thought for a moment, then said,

"I guess it will have to do." He dropped the droid to the ground as he turned away.

After a few minutes of walking, tinkering with various broken droid appendages and muttering to himself, Kit came back with a collar made out of droid fingers and a leash made up of a leg.

"Crash, put this on our friend. You get to babysit him for now."

"Oh, come on." The bald clone started to say, but shut his mouth when Kit gave him a look. He sighed in resignation and muttered, "Yes sir."

Kit turned and started walking away and Dodger called after him,

"General, where are we going?"

Kit smiled at the clone and said,

"We're going to find a Separatist base."

_**Author's Note: Sorry, it's not very interesting right now, but it'll pick up. I hope. I'll try to make my next review happen as soon as possible!**_


	13. Closer

**_Author's Note: G_****_uess what! I'm not dead! Did you think I was dead? I didn't. So...you know how I took forever to update this? Well, part of that is because it took me a week to write the chapter for my Halo story. The other part of that is because going into your Freshman year of highschool is a big change from 8th grade._**

**_I got a review from a new person! Hello, ReluctantlyFangirled. Who are you? Don't answer that. People here on the interwebs can be creepy. I'm glad I convinced you! Of...whatever I convinced you of..._**

**_AaylaKitofNiflheim: I'm so psyched that you have a story now! An awesome story! That has all kinds of references! And will soon include everyone's favorite evil, mechanical awesome guy that will cut you in half sooner than accept that he is a terrible father! If you haven't read this story yet, GO READ AND REVIEW IT NOW! I also want a droid chair. Just thought I'd throw that in there._**

**_spikala: I think that droid chairs have the potential to comfortable. I dunno, you'd have to work it around and stuff though. I'm getting to the "Republic Dogs" line, but that comes later._**

**_Mystery99: Okay, since you forgave me...I guess i can forgive you. Yah, this update wasn't soon. At all..._**

**_Well, here we go with the story! Yaaaay!_**

Crash swore again as he tripped on a stick when the slow droid pulled back on its leash and pulled him off balance. Again.

"Alright, someone else gets to drag this bucket around. I'm sick of him!" He said as he disgustedly threw the leash into Dodger's hands.

"I don't want him!" The pilot tried to call back as Crash walked away quick enough that Dodger couldn't give the droid back.

"Does anyone care about what I wa-" both clones cut the droid off with a shouted,

"NO!"

Kit held up a closed fist and both men silenced immediately, gripping their carbines tighter. Kit stepped forward and pointed in two directions, telling Crash to fan out while Dodger took care of their "pet".

Dodger tied the droid up to a tree and took position by the same tree.

Three droids walked toward them, two of them complaining about the squad before them getting lost and the third complaining about being in charge of droids that weren't worth anything.

Kit jumped in front of the droids while Crash ran out behind them and opened fire. Dodger tackled their droid and held his speaker port while the droid tried to yell to the others.

Kit stepped forward and sliced at the first droid, severing the gun in two, and then jumped over its head and behind it, then plunged through its chest. Crash fired three bolts at the last droid. One of them overshot, the second hit it in the stomach while the third hit it in the head.

Kit spun around and cut through the neck of the last remaining droid.

"We've got to be getting close. These patrols are getting more frequent." Dodger said as he and the droid came up to Kit and Crash.

"That could be because we keep killing all the patrols we see. But I don't think that a commander of a droid base would waste this many droids checking up on other dead droids." Kit answered.

"Um, Republic Sleemos? Am I the only one that hears that?" The droid spoke up.

"What the kriff are you talking about, Larry?" Crash said with a glare to the robot.

"I'm talking about the sound of a Hailfire and at least two platoons of droids coming towards us." Larry said, shaking his head.

The three men were silent for a moment before Dodger said,

"Oh Kriff."

_**Author's Note: I'm finally updating! It's taken so long, but here it is! Did you like it? I hope so. I keep doing these stupid "cliffhanger" things that aren't actually cliffhangers. It's kind of annoying. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	14. Surprise!

**_Author's Note: Guess what! AAAAAAALLLLLL CAAAAAAPPPPPSSSSS! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Didn't think so. In case you didn't know, that says "all caps". Only, ya know...in all caps._**

**_Anyway, how are you guys? Are you good? Good. Guess what! I don't know, why'd you ask me? Ouch. My sister just pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven and I grabbed one. The burned mouth I will live with for the next week will s_****_erve as my penance for theivery, I suppose. And...still delicious._**

**_AaylaKitofNiflheim: Update soon, I did. Not. I guess. Your image of the story isn't too far off. Or...uh...Image of the story, you have, is not...very...wrong? Gah! Yoda speak gets difficult! By the way, YOU update soon! Please?_**

**_Mystery99: Wait, what? You're not telling me? Monster. I can't believe you would do that. You have to tell me. Please. I must know. You can't do this to me. WHY IS IT IRONIC?! I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that the cliffhangers aren't that big of a deal to you anymore. Yes, the droid's name is Larry. Do you have something against Larry? You'll just have to take it up with him and Dodger. Oh wait, you can't! Haha. That's what you get for not telling me why it's ironic._**

Kit ran back to the two clones as they began to twitch the carbines everywhere, not sure where their target was.

"Take cover! Dodger, don't let the droid go!"

Dodger glared at Larry, who held up his hands and said,

"Hey, you don't shoot me, and you don't make it painfully easy to get away, I don't run." Dodger nodded chained Larry back up to a large tree.

"Okay, Droid. Larry, whatever. You make a noise that could give away our position, and I will rip off each of your arms before killing you. Understand?" Kit asked the droid.

"You've got it, Republic Dogs. I would really prefer not to be dismembered. I've heard we droids don't feel pain, but I'm not really that interested in finding out." The droid replied.

Kit grinned and ran back to the position the two troopers had taken up behind a few large trees.

"You got a plan, boss? 'Cause I sure as stang don't know what the kriff to do." Kit thought for a moment, then said,

"You two stay back here, I'll move around and try to get behind them, then when I start attacking, you two lay down blanket-fire. Move in to close range at your discretion."

"Yes sir. See you in five minutes, sir." Dodger said with a childish smile.

Kit stood and ran around to his right, taking his saber of its place on his belt but not igniting it yet. He started in toward the sound of clanking feet and picked up his comm, hitting the transmit button, then made a call to Crash.

"I haven't seen anything, what do you see?"

"We found some major explosives on that droid group. I don't think this was a routine patrol, General." Crash answered, any joking from earlier had vanished from his voice. "We're packing up this gear and getting out- oh kriff!"

"What's going on? Trooper, come in!" There were blaster shots on the other end of the comm before Crash responded.

"They've circled around on us, sir! Dodger, grab the detonators and let's GO!" There were more blaster shots.

Kit cursed and turned back in the direction he had come, running at full sprint until a squad of eight B1 battledroids came in front of him.

"Halt, Republic Scug!" The apparent leader yelled at him as its squad took aim.

_I don't have time for this._ Kit thought as he barreled his way into the lead droid. It fell with a squawk that was silenced pushed his emerald saber through its chest.

"Oh, you _had _to choose the jedi, three-eight." A droid angrily turned to another, but Kit swung his sword arm wide and sliced both of their heads off.

"Fire, fire!" One of the remaining five droids shouted, and they all opened fire on him. Kit began deflecting shots as quickly as he could, sending bolts back into three of the droids and killing them.

Reaching into the Force, Kit picked up the first of the two remaining droids and smashed into a tree, crushing its head and shoulders. Reaching even deeper, Kit blasted the second droid with enough force that it two the thing in two.

He was just about to start running for the clones again when he saw them retreating into the forest, Dodger lugging a belt of thermal detonators and Crash dragging the droid behind him. They both fired one-handed back into the trees behind them at random.

Kit joined them as a platoon of mixed B1s and SBDs pushed him toward the three, then all of them sprinted forward, trying to outrun the overwhelming force while shooting or returning as many laser bolts as possible.

They they ran into a very large wall.

Backing against the wall, each man took up some sort of defensive position as a half circle of droidekas encircled them and three, maybe four platoons of battledroids surrounded the droidekas, and a hailfire tank loomed over them all.

"Stop! We have you surrounded!" Crash yelled.

"No you don't." One of the droids responded.

Kit, Dodger and even Larry all looked at Crash as though he were crazy. The clone merely shrugged and said,

"What? It was worth a try."

_**Author's Note: There! I finally got it finished! I had the chapter done, then my computer decided to exit out on me for some reason and lost almost all of the story. Well, what'd you think? It's getting back to being exciting! At least for me? Did you like it? Why don't you tell me in a review? Well, I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to get the next one up sometime around Sunday, so watch for it! Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.**_


	15. Wrong Door

**_Author's Note: Hey! I haven't updated in nearly literally FOREVER! I'm really sorry. In my defense, I really had NO chance to update my story. Or my other story. Hey, I got a new reviewer! Hello, DoubleEO._**

**_Well, I have two reviews to respond to now, so I will do that!_**

**_AaylaKit: First off, would you prefer it if I refer to you as AaylaKitofNiflheim? If so, I will gladly do it. Also, I'm really sorry about this chapter taking so long. Seriously, it's shameful. Anyway, I can't wait for that fourth chapter!_**

**_DoubleEO: Thanks! I try to make stuff funny, but sometimes it just comes out being weird. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_**

"So, Boss. Any ideas?" Dodger asked, "Because right now we seem to be stuck between a tank and a hard place."

"Hah. Tank and a hard place. I see what you did there." Crash remarked.

Kit looked at the two clones behind him, and then at the droid commander standing in front of him.

"I'll accept your surrender now." The commander said, holding out his hand.

Thinking for a moment, Kit deactivated his lightsaber and handed it to the droid.

"Hey, Republic Scum, did you get hit in the head back there? I don't think that surrender is your best choice." Larry said, before Crash elbowed the back of his head and the droid's head started spinning. "That wasn't exactly necessary, now was it?"

"Stand down, troopers. Hand them your weapons." Kit ordered Crash and Dodger.

"I sure hope you have a plan." Dodger said under his breath as he laid his carbine on the ground with his left hand in the air.

"When have I let you down?" Kit asked in return as a super battle droid roughly grabbed his upper arm and forced him into a tighter circle with the other clones.

"I lost track somewhere back in the forest." Crash grumbled, dropping Larry.

"Alert Mistress Ventress. She will be most pleased we were able to detain a second Jedi while she is gone." The commander said to one of the droids around him.

The three Republic soldiers were forced into a circle of a dozen battle droids, with the tanks and the rest of the garrison watching behind them. They were led toward the base, presumably to the prison compounds held within.

As soon as they were pushed into the doors, leaving the tanks and all but 15 droids outside, Kit struck out behind him with his leg and combined his kick with the force to send a droid flying back into two others and slam into the shut blast doors. Kit jumped into the air and picked his legs up, then shoved them down through the break between his shackled arms and body, putting his arms in front of himself.

He grabbed the neck of one of the closest droids to him and broke it, then took its weapon and began firing. He dropped three droids and then lashed out with his foot, crushing the head of another against the wall. Crash ran at a droid and head-butted it, knocking it backward into another droid and they both fell to the ground.

Dodger spun his back to Kit and said, "Shoot the cuffs off!" Kit obliged and Dodger ran to the lightsaber and carbines that one of the droids behind them had dropped in a panic. He tossed the saber to Kit and shot Crash's shackles off as well, then handed him his blaster.

Kit spun in a circle and decapitated three droids, and Crash and Dodger shot the rest.

"Not bad for a Jedi without a plan, huh?"

"You really didn't have a plan that entire time?" Dodger asked, and Kit shrugged in return.

"You'd be surprised at how much of this I make up as I go along. Let's find a prison manifest and break some of our troops out."

The three men began to run down the hallway, toward what Kit hoped was a command center of sorts. When they got to the end of the hallway, they saw that it was what they were after, with three droids at a console and a general standing in the center. The droid general saw them and began yelling, "Republic troops. Open fire." Any sense of urgency was lost in the droid's monotone voice, and Kit wondered for a moment if that was why the other droids were slow to respond. But in the end, all that mattered was that they were in a smoking heap on the ground, and his people weren't.

"Open up boys." He ordered with a grin on his face, and Dodger complied with a similar grin as he and Crash opened fire on the droids stationed at the desks. Kit picked the general up with the force and brought it toward himself, slicing it in half as the thing flew past. The men ran toward the station and jumped over the command modules, the clones pulling 'dead' droids off of the modules and sitting in the previously occupied seats. Kit sat in the command chair and began scanning through files on the computer to the left side of the chair, looking for prison records. "Crash, lock all the doors that go outside. Dodger, see what you can do about stationary defenses; lock down any that are inside and try to turn the outer ones onto the droids."

"Yes sir." The clones answered almost in unison.

As soon as Kit found the manifest he downloaded it onto a small datapad near the command chair and said, "We've got Republic troops down the Southeastern corridor, General Secura is closest to us. Let's move."

They all began running down the corridor until they came to the cell Kit had memorized. Kit keyed in the code to the door, and it slid open to reveal two weequay pirates. "Oops. Wrong door." Kit grinned at the two as they ran for the door, but resealed it just before they made it out. Kit looked down at the datapad, seeing that the next cell was Aayla's. "It's a good thing they use the same code for every door."

He keyed the code into that door and as it slid open the cell appeared to be empty. He probed the room with the Force and felt a very familiar, strong Force presence hidden in the dark corner. The other entity seemed to sense him just as he sensed it, and the blue twi'lek's eyes opened, soon accompanied by a grin, with a sudden white color in the dark shadow. "Kit!" She exclaimed and flew to her fleet in a flurry and flung herself at Kit, throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly.

Kit stumbled backward in surprise, but Aayla still clung to him and he stood there in shock. Eventually, Dodger coughed uncomfortably into his hand, and Aayla quickly stepped backward, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Um, I mean...good to see you again, Master Fisto."

"Don't stop on our account, we'll just go get everybody else out while you two catch up." Crash said with a grin unmistakably plastered on his face beneath the helmet and a clap on Kit's shoulder.

"You're funny, Crash." Kit said and shrugged the clone off. "Let's just go and get the rest of the troops out of here and bust our way out."

_**Author's Note: Hey! I finally finished this chapter and am posting it! You know what would make this perfect? If you reviewed. Reviews are great. It'd be great if you left a review. Please?**_


	16. Trap

**_Author's Note: Hello readers! I meant to update for Christmas, but I didn't make it. Then I wanted to do it for New Years, but I missed that too. Sorry. But it's the day of New Years, so it's pretty close. Right? Anyway, I'm going to try and pick up the pieces of this story and put them together in a way that is sort of visible. To be read. In a way._**

**_DoubleEO: Well, there's not totally something for them to catch onto just yet, but it's coming soon._**

**_AaylaKit: No plan here! Just lots of destruction, fire, and things exploding. You really need to update soon! Really soon! You should update before I finish this update. Really. Please?_**

**_Anyway, I'm going to type the next chapter now! Are you ready? I'm not!_**

The four Republic soldiers walked down the hall toward the nearest room that held three clone troopers. Kit resisted the urge to stare in disbelief at Aayla and focus on the task at hand.

"Has anybody seen Larry?" Crash asked.

No one answered him, and instead Kit keyed the code into the pad next to the cell three from the end of the hall.

The door slid open quietly and three clone troopers missing their helmets looked out at the amassed Jedi and troopers standing at the door. Zech stood and walked out, glancing around the hallway.

"Are we going to get out of here soon?" Blitz asked as he stood as well. Charge stood and walked out behind Zech.

"And do we get weapons sometime today?" He took the datapad out of Kit's hands and began looking through it. "Looks like you got the armory in here. We've gotta move back toward the command center and then two hallways just past it." Charge handed the datapad back to Kit.

Kit thought over the information for a moment and then looked at Aayla and said,

"Two squads, Master Secura, you take Blitz, Zech and Crash and get the armory secured. Dodger, Charge and I will get the rest of the men out of their cells. Move out."

The two squads split up and Kit and the two clones with him went to the next door. As it opened an armored body flew forward, smashing into Dodger and bringing him down.

Kit winced as a fist connected with Dodger's jaw with a crack and another body smashed into Charge. Dodger rolled to the side while Charge stumbled backwards, grappling with the unknown assailant and almost tripping on someone's legs below him.

Kit lifted his hands and threw the two attacking clones backward into a wall and away from the two men they were attacking.

"You ought to be able to recognize a clone when you're punching him in the face." Dodger glared at Denal and rubbed his jaw.

"Oh. Yah. My bad. Sorry Dodger." Denal said and grinned.

"Let's move." Kit said, and began walking toward one of the two remaining rooms holding his soldiers.

"They identified the command and split us up, sir. I'm not sure what happened to the commanders but i heard one of the clankers talking about torture." Galle said as they neared the door identified as Monnk's cell.

As Kit went to enter the code into the pad of Monnk's cell Dodger and Charge slowly backed away from the door. Kit gave them a sideways glance before entering the last digit, and Dodger shrugged with a sheepish grin on his face while Charge said,

"What? We all know how well standing next to the door worked last time." Denal and Galle smirked at them, then seemed to consider the idea and stepped back alongside the first two in unison.

"Shut up." Galle said menacingly before Dodger could get out what he had opened his mouth to say.

Kit grinned and shook his head, entering the last number of the code. The door opened quickly and a dark figure fell against the unlit doorway.

"Monnk?" Kit said aloud, stepping forward to catch the figure before it fell to the ground. He pulled it out of the cell and revealed a B1 battle droid. Dodger jumped forward and aimed his carbine at the droid before it threw its forearms in front of its face and yelled,

"No! No, it's me!"

"Larry?" Kit asked incredulously.

"Larry?!" All of the clones except for Dodger asked in unison.

Larry looked at Kit and said,

"Sorry, but it's a trap." As he finished saying that, three commando droids ran out of the cell and two electro-staffs shout out of the doorway soon to be followed by a pair of the advanced bodyguard units the Seperatist higher-ups employed.

Kit merely smiled and ignited his lightsaber.

_**Author's Note: Ugh. This took me another day to write than it should have, and now it's January 2nd. Sorry. Also, I apologize for the really short chapter, but I wanted to put something up before you guys gave up on me. Tell me what you think in a review, please! If there is anyone you would like to see in this story, or a certain battle, feel free to request it and I'll do my best to include it.**_


	17. Springing the Trap

**_Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Took me a while, but at least it's only been a month, right? Maybe? Anyway, here are some responses to reviews!_**

**_AaylaKit: You finally updated! Yaaay! Yes, there will be fight in this chapter. You don't have to wait any longer! Well, very much longer. I guess._**

**_DoubleEO: There he is. He was hiding. At first he was planning to jump out and scare everybody, then he decided that that wasn't a very smart idea, so he went for getting recaptured by droids and tell them that there was an ambush. Decided it was safer that way. Larry doesn't make very good decisions sometimes..._**

**_Myster99: Hey, you're back! Where've you been? Yup, there was a tiny bit of Aayla/Kit right there, but I'm still trying to figure out how to write it, you know?_**

Three commando droids flew at the four clone troopers, and the two bodyguard droids raised their electrostaffs and stepped at Kit.

Kit ducked low under a swing from one of the bodyguards, jumped in the air and landed between the two droids. Both machines raised their staffs and stabbed toward him. Kit dropped into a crouch as they stabbed, falling under the two staffs as they plumeted toward each other. One droid managed to stop its arm's forward motion, while the other mearly redirected slightly and let the staff glance off the left of its counterpart's chestplate.

The strike from the electrostaff pushed the droid back, momentarily taking away its balance, and Kit swung his lightsaber at it. The droid took a step backwards, making Kit's swipe glance off the plate, although it took some armor with it. Kit stepped into the droid, inside its arm motion, and swung in a circle taking the arms from its elbows down.

The droid's arms and electrostaff flew into the air. Kit struck his left hand out and caught the electrostaff, ignited it, and spun to his left to block a downward arc from the other magnaguard. He ducked again and hit the legs of the previously wounded droid, letting its body fall to the ground. Kit jumped forward and rolled, feeling the staff of the other droid impact into the floor of the prison.

The Jedi backed away from the droid slowly while looking for some way to attack its circling electrostaff. He finally just shrugged and shoved his blade into the vortex of purple and gray, and the droid immediately answered his strike by locking the staff around his green saber. The two combatants began a struggle of strength, which was proving to be a stalemate until eight blaster shots sounded behind the droid, and eight red and blue lasers impacted with its central processor.

The droid spun around and lifted its electrostaff, ready to stab it onto one of the bodies behind it, and Kit reached out and split the droid's shoulders from its torso with a smooth swing. As the two pieces of droid fell to the ground Kit looked at the four clone troopers standing in front of him. Denal gave a cheeky grin and waved. Then his back arched out and his face contorted in pain. With a scream the clone stood for a moment longer, then fell to the ground.

All of the troopers spun around and raised their weapons, firing as quickly as they could, and began slowly backing away. Galle knelt down and grabbed Denal's wrist. While the clones retreated, Kit jumped over them and began deflecting blaster bolts at what turned out to be a platoon of B2 droids.

Kit began to slowly back away, but halted as he felt Aayla jump up next to him. He sensed more lasers being fired from behind him, and turned to see the rest of the clones returned from the armory and firing.

"Retreat!" Kit barked and the clones turned and ran. Kit and Aayla also turned and started to run, deflecting blaster bolts over their shoulders. Continuing to run, Kit stopped short when he saw more than thirty clones in position along the hall. Kit stood there in the middle of the hallway looking stupid until Commander Bly yelled,

"Generals, get the kriff out of the way!" Kit pushed Aayla off to the side as the platoon of droids followed around the corner of the corridor, then jumped after her. The troopers opened fire over the two Jedi's heads and soon the platoon of droids was reduced to so much slag. Bly and Monnk walked up to the two generals on the ground. "Uh...General? Secura's not in danger anymore."

Kit looked down and noticed that he was on top of Aayla, with his arms curled around her head.

"Right." Was all the green skinned Jedi said before nearly flying through the air and landing next to the two clone commanders. Aayla also stood up, looking extremely flustered. "So...Monnk. You have some explaining to do. Start explaining."

Monnk looked at Kit with a mocking half smile and patted his hand on Kit's shoulder, walking him over to a clone with brown circles painted on his armor and said,

"It's all thanks to this trooper, Shyso..."

**_Author's Note: I tried it again! Did it work? Do you know what it is? Also, the reason for leaving the explanation open is that I'm entering a clone that I wrote about before this. Are you excited? He's kind of awesome. Anyway, leave me a review!_**


	18. Story Time

**_Author's Note: So, I've taken my sweet time in writing this, but after watching several trailers for Knights of the Old Republic, I felt the need to write. Just so you know, Shyso was not based off of Jace Malcolm, but he is very similar to the way the Republic Trooper is portrayed in the "Hope" trailer and other such videos, but he is a little more confident and showy, as is custom for my clones.(Also, Shyso is wearing the armor seen on the 7th Battalion clone trooper action figure)_**

**_DoubleEO: Yay! You got it! I'm glad you thought it was funny, that was what I was aiming for._**

**_AaylaKit: Shyso gets a shrine too? Well, I'm afraid to tell you that there will also be at least two more clones arriving soon, but none of these three will make regular appearances, they'll just show up from time to time. I hope this shrine doesn't go to Shyso's head..._**

**_Mystery99: Yah, you were gone. You just didn't know it. Makes perfect sense. Thank you, I try to make good battle sequences. I'm actually happy that they stopped putting these two(and Bly, for that matter)into the show because I personally feel like they're screwing up a lot of good characters with that show. Thank you, I try with the Kit/Aayla, but I'm pretty new at this stuff._**

**_jedikhaleesi: I know you didn't technically leave a review, but thanks for favoriting my story!_**

"The clankers were coming into our cell to give us more crap and maybe shoot Bly," Monnk nudged the other commander as he said that, "When this guy comes out of nowhere and takes out the three droids in front of us." Monnk then indicated Shyso.

"After Monnk stopped crying and got out of the cell, Shyso and four other troopers grabbed the guns from the droids and we made our way through the cell, making trial-by-error guesses as to which cells held troopers and which cells we didn't want to open." Bly cut in.

"And by that," said another clone in armor with similar painting to Shyso's, "He means that we opened every cell 'till we got all our people out."

"Narris! Never interrupt a commanding officer!" one of the troopers' squad mates pulled him away from the commanders and Jedi.

The commanding officers watched the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and amusement until Bly continued.

"So we got to the armory, or one of them at least, and pulled out the Republic weapons that these creeps had in stock."

"Seriously, these guys had more Republic guns that we have on a standard Cruiser." Monnk cut in.

"Yah, I just wish they had my pistols." Bly said, following the statement with a low whistle as he looked at a pair of standard pistols slung in the holsters at his hips.

Aayla said,

"That reminds me, I have a present for you, Commander," and subsequently took Bly's Krayt Dragon-Pearled DC-17 blasters.

"Uh-oh, the Supreme Commander's about to cry." Monnk said with an unmistakable grin beneath his helmet.

A slow clap began at the end of the hall, nearing the Republic troops and each soldier spun to the sound and raised their respective weapons.

"Impressive. You've managed to escape your cells. That doesn't mean that I'm done with you yet."

The owner of the deep voice presented himself to be a blonde male sporting long hair and a goatee that made all present feel as though it was an over-estimated(and poorly represented) plea of acknowledgement of his masculinity. His top half was armored, and he wore black pants and knee-length boots.

Shyso stepped forward and acknowledged the new arrival directly.

"So, Skorr. Back so soon for us to beat again? I see you're still wearing your skirt."

Kit stepped up next to the clone captain and whispered under his breath,

"I guess you two know each other?"

Shyso gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"He stabbed my general, Master Ydilob, in the back after acknowledging defeat and then ran away. He's the reason the general's still in a bacta tank, and not on the surface with us.

Kit stepped forward once again and pointed his lightsaber at the fallen Jedi.

"Tol Skorr, right? Dooku's lieutenant? I'm giving you one chance to surrender before I take you into custody by force. Do you accept?"

Skorr laughed, attempting to make it sound as evil and maniacal as possible but only laughing for a second before he coughed and hacked something up that seemed to Kit as though it scuttled away upon hitting the ground.

"Surrender? I hold all the cards, Jedi." With that a platoon of commando droids appeared on both ends of the hallway the Republic troops were stationed in.

The clones all picked targets while Kit's eyes stayed fixed on Skorr's.

"General, orders?" Monnk said behind him.

"Simple." Kit said with a grin, "Engage."

_**Author's Note: Okay, I finally finished a chapter! I know that I keep leaving it on these cliffhangers, but I don't have a very good attention span. I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter. Just in case you didn't catch that, I think that goatees are stupid. _**Thanks for reading, leave me a review!**_**_


	19. Tol Skorr

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive! Were you worried about me? No? Oh...okay. Responses to reviews!_**

**_DoubleEO: Don't worry about him, he was probably just on a bathroom break or something._**

**_Mystery99: You were saddened by what happened to Ahsoka? I thought it was hilarious! Her just freaking out over reasonable blaming...hah. But I hate the way that the Jedi Council makes exceptions to every rule and standard they have merely because Anakin and Ahsoka are on a TV show. Sell-outs. The real Yoda and Mace Windu (puppet and Samuel L. Jackson) would never do that._**

Kit ran at the skirted man. Blue and red laser bolts burned through the air past him, a few red ones aimed indirectly at him, which he deflected easily. Skorr returned the charge, joined by his commando droids, and Kit noticed that several clone troopers and Aayla had formed a line with him, making a charging wall. A blaster bolt caught a trooper and he fell to the ground with a cry, while his brothers returned fire and took down two commando droids.

The Nautolan Jedi cut a droid from left shoulder to right hip with a simple swipe with his lightsaber and pushed the two parts of the droid at the others. Two clone troopers ran past Kit-and were thrown over his shoulders as Skorr ran past them. Kit raised his lightsaber and blocked Skorr's overhead block, then flipped into a backflip, kicking Skorr in the face as he went.

Goatee yelled at the pain of having bitten his tongue when Kit's foot mashed his lower jaw into his upper. He then swung his red blade at the Jedi's back while the Nautolan completed its flip, but his lightsaber was suddenly blocked by a blue on.

"You couldn't take Master Fisto alone, how do you plan to take us both?"

"First I'll stab one of you," Skorr grunted as he threw the Twi'lek Jedi away from him with the force, "Then I'll kill the other." He spun around and tried to stab Fisto.

Kit jumped away from Skorr's blade and smashed it down with his own. He elbowed Skorr in the face while turning in a spin, and he cut down two more commando droids before completing his turn and finding Aayla having attacked Skorr again.

Kit went to run at the two force users, but was hit back by an unusually strong arm of a droid. He hit with his back against a wall and immediately had to dodge fire from droids. After he ducked under a line of fire from one droid, stepped at it and decapitated it, He saw Skorr lifting Aayla in the air by her throat. Kit leaped for Skorr as he watched the man strangling the other Jedi, but his leg hit a corner in the wall and he hit the ground. He looked helplessly as Aayla's struggles became more sluggish-and an armored forearm slung around Skorr's throat and pulled him backward.

The fallen Jedi lost his grip on the Twi'lek and she hit the ground. Kit watched Aayla for a moment while he stood and, comfortable that she was breathing and would recover, he charged the stumbling man. Skorr threw himself over at the waist and a clone came over his back and hit the ground, then rolled just out of range of Skorr's descending lightsaber. The clone raised his blaster and fired while Skorr's blade came down at him when Kit parried the saber and kicked Skorr in the abdomen.

Skorr picked up half a dozen of clones and droids, and then threw them at Kit. Kit held the combatees away from himself, dropped the clone troopers back to their feet, and then threw the droids back at their commander. Skorr sliced his way through his own troops and leaped at Kit with his lightsaber over his head. Kit held his lightsaber up with both hands to block the strong blow from Skorr.

Kit prided himself to be a strong Jedi, but this man must have been enhancing his strength with his Dark Force energy because he was stronger than any foe Kit had previously faced. The Jedi Master's energy began to wane as strike after strike came at Kit, until Kit jumped forward and collided with Skorr-sending him stumbling back. Tol Skorr began to thrash around, finding himself surrounded by the clone troopers and Jedi-his forces already having been defeated.

His feral eyes landed on Kit's and he snorted-not unlike a male bantha-and prepared to charge. Kit cracked his neck and danced on the balls of his feet, preparing to parry the attacks soon to be coming at him. Skorr's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards to the ground. Standing where the man used to be, and putting three more stun rounds into his chest, Denal looked up and saluted to the Jedi.

"I leave you alone for five minutes to go find a bathroom, and this is what I come back to. Five minutes!" Denal said, throwing his hands in the air to indicate the surrounding destruction.

_**Author's Note: Another chapter! It's pretty action-y I think, and Denal came back! Yaaaay! Please leave a review.**_


	20. Recuperation

**_Author's Note: Oh. Hey. Bet you think I'm kind of the worst author ever, right? I wouldn't be all that surprised to find a mob of three wielding pitchforks and torches outside my front door right now. Yah, I'm terrible at updating. Really sorry about that. Summer just really gets going and you don't have any time for anything, you know? Well, anyway, responses to reviews!  
><em>**

**_DoubleEO: That's been my experience. Selfish buggers, they never wait for you :P._**

**_Mystery99: I disagree, even clones have bodily needs, and if there's a lull in the fighting and you report it to your commanding officer, I think you would be fine. Call it reconnaissance or something. As for your statement about the Council, no other Jedi would be allowed special treatment like that. All they want is to make it look like Anakin and Ahsoka are the only parts of the Order that are worth anything with this show. And, what was with Krell?! That's how Jedi generally treated their troops, but the show makes the only realistic Jedi a wanna-be Sith because he doesn't follow the "Golden Rule"? Lamesauce. Anyway, I don't mean to attack the show, I still enjoy it, I just disagree with how the writers make the characters sometimes._**

**_jedikhaleesi: Thanks, I'm glad it is enjoyable._**

**_AaylaKit(PMreview...thing): Thanks! I feel just a little strange with all of these personalities running around in my head, but I like most of them. Most. There's always that one guy... :P_**

Two troopers rushed forward and jumped on Skorr, who seemed to snarl in his stunned "sleep". Denal barely jumped back before he was tackled along with the Separatist Lieutenant.

Kit looked at the assembled commanding officers and called them over toward him.

"We need some sort of plan. We've got to destroy a major laser battery on the fourth quadrant of the Delta section, so first we need to figure out where we are." Kit said when the three clones and one Jedi had made it over to him.

Shyso nodded several times in thought, then looked at one of his troopers.

"Trap, get me planetary statistics and maps from one of the computers. I need them yesterday, trooper." Trap nodded and ran to a console.

"Once we get that information, we're going to move out as soon as we can. Bly, Monnk, get some troopers to find transports."

"Denal, Galle, get a squad together and find transports. Try not to alert any more droids."

"Right, like that won't happen." One of them muttered.

Tol Skorr suddenly sat up, but realized that one of the troops had hog-tied him with restraints. He toppled over with a gutteral hiss before Narris put four more stun bolts into him.

"I don't even think he'd woken up. That was probably just muscles clenching or something." He said to Trap. "Whatever it was, that guy's creepy."

"What are we going to do with him?" Aayla asked, indicating the indignantly unconscious Separatist officer.

"I say we shoot him in a couple of non-vital limbs, then drop him in a pit of bull Rancors." Shyso offered, getting surprised looks from the men and woman around him, "Just saying that's what I'd do."

"We need to find some sort of sedative, I'm sure they've got some form of sedative in here." Monnk said. "I'll have Crash start looking."

"Good. Get Dodger on locking down this area of the facility. See if you can get communications to the fleet upstairs."

A chorus of, "Yes sir"'s followed and the clones scattered leaving the two Jedi.

"This is turning out to be one heck of a 'routine mission'." Aayla remarked with a tired grin. Kit nodded and suddenly felt fatigue. He pushed it aside, able to resist it for now.

"Go rest, we'll need you ready for whatever else we find on this infested rock." Aayla opened her mouth to object, then appeared to decide it sounded like a good idea and nodded.

As she wandered away, Kit's intercom beeped. Kit activated and lifted his arm to a distance at which he could hear the communication.

"Sir, we've found transports...but they come with a snag."

Snag? That didn't sound like something Kit wanted to deal with right now.

"What kind of 'snag', Galle?"

"Well sir, the kind of snag that usually accompanies a squadron of Vultures and what appear to be cannons at the mouth of the hangar."

Kit sighed. This was probably going to be a problem.

"Alright. Do not engage until more troops and I get there."

"Well, sir, there's another snag. Denal and Narris were spotted. They're pinned down in the hangar behind a Vulture that they managed to take down somehow, and the rest of the troops are currently scattered. They're coming in, but if someone doesn't do something quickly, they're gone."

"I'm on my way. Do what you can, but don't compromise the rest of the squad." Kit was already running down the corridor they had gone through. He could hear Bly, Monnk and Shyso shouting after him in confusion, then following.

"Yes sir. I'm-Kriff! Back off, back-" The com cut to static.

_**Author's Note: I know what you're asking yourself. "Did he just do that again?" or, "That's the chapter he wrote after that huge break?" And the answers are: Well, um...yah. And...yah. I am ashamed. I'm not really sure about this chapter, so tell me what you think and I might rewrite it, because it is kind of awful I think. I don't know. Tell me what you think in a review!**_


	21. The Storm Before the Quiet

**_Author's Note: What?! But it hasn't been three months yet! Why is he updating?! Would you like to know the answer? BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME! Not really. But he's updating anyway. And he's speaking in the third person. This guy's a weirdo..._**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!_**

**_jedikhaleesi: Yes, most authors would. I am not most authors. *ominous music*_**

**_AaylaKit: Yes, it is kind of a weird chapter, but this next one will definitely be better. Woot!_**

Kit practically flew toward his besieged troopers.

"Galle. Galle come in!" He was shouting into the com link, trying to raise one of the men. No response.

Kit took the lightsaber from his belt. He sensed Aayla pulling up alongside him, then moving past him. Kit increased his pace.

"Take a right." A clone shouted to him. Kit spun around a corner and nearly ran into a door. Dodger shoved his way up and keyed the code into the door. It remained shut.

"Kriff! I don't have the codes for this area of the base!"

"Out of the way," Aayla muttered, igniting her lightsaber and plunging it into the door. The focused laser burned through the door and she started cutting up along the door frame. Kit stepped to the other side of the door and began cutting toward Aayla's saber. The clones lined up on either side of the door with their various weapons aimed at it.

Aayla severed the last connection on the door and Kit blasted it away from them, into the hangar.

Red laser bolts immediately flashed through the now-open doorway, catching at least one trooper before the even had a chance to fire back. Soldiers poured covering fire into the hangar as Kit, Aayla and four clones moved through and behind some crates. Kit crouched next to one trooper behind a crate. The clone leaned up to fire over the crate, but took a shot to the shoulder before he could find a viable target.

Kit noticed what looked like a clone trooper struggling to pull another behind some form of cover-it looked like a fallen Vulture droid.

With an order for the wounded soldier to hold his position, the Jedi master vaulted over the crate and deflected a laser bolt burning toward him. The laser went on a direct line to the droid who'd fired it. Fisto ran toward what he now recognized were four troopers, two taking random shots at droids or walking ships, one wounded and another trying to administer medical help.

A Vulture droid was bearing down on the soldiers. Kit jumped over them, enhancing the distance with a Force push, and landed on the Vulture's right wing/leg. He turned over and sliced through the brace connecting the wing and head, then sliced the head in two. Kit performed a backflip that landed him back with the troopers.

"Kriff," one trooper that he recognized as Narris yelled, "Patch, take out that sith-spawned sniper!"

"I'm working on it!" An irritable voice shouted back. The medic grabbed his carbine from beside the wounded trooper and shot in the general direction that shots were coming from.

Four soldiers slid behind the Vulture.

"We've got soldiers moving around the perimeter of the hangar. I've got men covering the way back to the others. We need to move now if you want back."

"Negative, we've got wounded here. We can't move until the area's completely clear."

"Kriff!" The soldier activated his wrist-com. "This is Shyso, I need more troopers to clear my position. Repeat, I have wounded here and need my position cleared of hostiles!"

A voice came back over the com,

"Sorry sir, we're gonna take a while. My men are having trouble with a very insistent Vulture." He started yelling at someone else.

"I don't care how you get it done, Cooker. Get some boys over here and _clear my position_!"**  
><strong>

The other end of the com remained silent. Shyso turned to Kit.

"Sir, it looks like we're going to have to clear the way ourselves. I've got three good troops here, it looks like you two can fight," he indicated the other two soldiers not including the medic and wounded soldier. "But we might want to leave one or more soldiers here." The Nautolan Jedi nodded.

"Take your men and move the right and back. Go two at a time, leapfrog. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Shyso and his men started to move, before the captain looked back, "What about you General?"

Kit thought for a moment, then said,

"I'm going to clear your position." With a slight grin, the general seemed to disappear.

Shyso shook his head.

"Stang Jedi. I'll never understand them."

_**Author's Note: Well, there it is. Did you like it? I hope so. Tell me what you thought in a review!**_


	22. The Storm Before the Quiet II

**_Author's Note: So...yeah. How've you guys been? Good? I hope so. So I took forever with this...sorry. But this will be good! Maybe. I hope. Anyway...  
><em>**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!...Oh wait, never mind._**

"I've lost the green thing!" 427 yelled to 359.

"Then just shoot the clones, you drone!" 359 returned.

359 was concerned. An unaccounted-for Jedi was never a good thing for him and his. It usually ended with a lightsaber in the midsection and new digits being assigned to his unit.

"Wait a minute, I think I've picked something up!" 753 started to say behind 359. "It looks like-" 753's audio circuits cut off abruptly. By the time 359 turned, 753 was gone.

"Pull together! 753, report!" There was a metallic scream, and then 753 dropped to the ground in front of 427.

"It's above us." 427 said, and he and the three other droids fired above themselves. 359 kept his photoreceptors on the ground. Out of the shadows in the peripheral of 359's vision a florescent green light came into view. Then it grew closer and closer.

359 turned and fired, but the light deflected all of his shots. Suddenly it was at him. Then it-

Kit Fisto cleaved through the droid that had kept an eye on him, then moved forward and plunged his blade into one of the droids still firing at the ceiling.

"Jedi! Jedi!" Another screamed, and three droid carbines swung toward him. Kit deflected two blaster bolts - returning them to the sender - and jumped backwards, deflecting three more bolts. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he jumped forward again and barreled into the droids. He spun in a half-circle and stepped back, letting the severed halves of two droids fall.

He glanced back at Shyso and motioned him forward. The captain nodded. He and Sergeant Narris ran forward, then two more ran past them. The medic, wounded trooper, and two fresh soldiers followed them.

Kit turned back around and decided on targets. He sprinted toward a Super Battle Droid targeting a group of clones and cleaved it down the middle.

A clone drew level with him and blasted a B1 at near-point blank range.

The com-link on Kit's forearm flashed green and blinked.

"General, we've got Denal, Galle and their people. Should we continue to engage?" Kit thought for a moment before deciding.

"Get any heavy-weapons troopers in here and pull all the others to the outer perimeter. Once we're clear, we're going to blow this hangar. Order your men to keep their targets as far from the usable transport as possible." There was a pause on the other line before Commander Bly grunted an acknowledgement. Kit turned back to the other troops, who were now mostly gathered near him. "We've got to get out of here. Shyso, move your men to the perimeter now, and try to get them out from there. I'll cover you."

"Yes sir."

The medic groaned as he realized that he would have to carry the wounded trooper yet again. Shyso and his men began moving as one unit, going as quickly as possible to the nearest group of clones. Kit began deflecting laser bolts directed at the troopers' backs before turning and running to catch up. Kit stopped to catch his breath when he reached the nearest wall, and crouched behind some crates that had been set up for cover.

Kit reached up with his left arm and spoke into his com-link.

"Bly, is the area clear?"

"Your group was the last, sir. I've been moving troopers with rockets to several strategic positions - they should be ready soon." As he said this, Kit noticed three men carrying the unweildy rocket launchers run past his position.

"Engage at will, Commander." Kit breathed. Then he leaned back and put his head against the crate behind him. A clone kneeling beside him fired a missile into a group of B1's before quickly reloading. The Jedi master could hear a multitude of explosions as at least ten men began firing rockets in the relatively small hangar.

Eventually, all was silent.

Kit sat back up and spoke into his com-link.

"Send out search-and-destroy teams of at least three. Relay information on transports to me."

Several minutes passed before Kit received any news. Finally, a clone trooper contacted him.

"We've got two transports that look like they can hold ten to twelve men each. There was a third, but a Vulture dropped on it and crushed its turbine."

"Good work," the Jedi said, "See what you can do about prepping those transports, then report in the command center.

Kit began walking back toward their current headquarters along with many of the clones. He noticed that at least a third of them had received injuries during the battle. When he made it back to their HQ, Kit found Commanders Bly and Monnk, and Captain Shyso.

"Tell your men to get some rest. We're going to take twenty men and move out in six hours. Set up a five-man guard." The troopers nodded, then moved off to relay their orders.

Kit began an attempt to make plans for the attack before Aayla told him to go rest.

"I'll work on the plan and wake you up in four hours so you can look over it." She insisted. "Master, you look like you haven't slept in days." She added with a hint of concern in her voice. Eventually Kit conceded and found a quiet area to stretch out in and quickly fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: So there it is. Kind of weird ending, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! REview and tell me what you thought! Seriously, reviews are extremely important to this story. Thanks for reading!**_


	23. Flight

**_Author's Note: Hey, I'm not dead! Not yet, at least. Haha. Yeah, I know it's a terrible joke. If you call that a joke. Anyway..._**

**_DoubleEO: Thanks. I hope this one is also._**

Kit felt the approach of a clone coming to wake him, and stood fluidly. The clone beckoned him toward the commanders and Captain, who were surrounded by junior officers such as lieutenants and sergeants. He heard the mission briefing given as he approached,

"We'll only have room for twenty men, so we're leaving several of you here to hold this complex," Commander Bly said to the assembled soldiers, "We've cut many of your squads by half into four-man teams. Now, we're going to attack the gun emplacement from three fronts." He pointed to a holoprojection of the gun emplacement that had been put up in front of him. "Most of us will be hitting here, at the front gate. I'll be leading this attack along with Captain Shyso. We're only a distraction for the others. Galle, Narris, Edge, you and your troops will be with us. We're a distraction for the other teams. Operating simultaneously with us will be Commander Monnk, commanding Beta Unit." With this introduction, Bly stepped back and Monnk moved to the front of the troops.

"We'll will be hitting the base directly, crashing through the wall here. We'll be pushing directly for the command center for the cannon. Denal, you're with me. This is a very important part of the mission, but we're also acting as a diversion for the true mission. We'll be operating under no form of subtlety, so you have free reign to cause whatever damage you want to, as long as the clankers are looking at us instead of General Fisto and Secura."

The Twi'lek jedi stepped forward. "We'll fly the shuttles and crash-land them here, a half-click beyond the front gate after dropping you troopers. From there we'll be pushing through the outer compound and into the lower levels where we'll hit the energy source. If we finish our mission, the gun will be silenced long enough for our force in orbit to come down and raze the site. It will be imperative to our objective for you men to keep the Seps distracted enough for us to get through quickly. As soon as we complete our mission, we'll contact your unit commanders and give you the all-clear to pull back. Lieutenant Dyre will be running operations here at our base-camp and will keep in touch with you to direct your attacks. Get your men together, we will meet at the hangars in five minutes."

The sergeants ran to gather their troopers while Aayla pulled Dyre aside. "Lieutenant, send three men and make sure that the hangar is still clear. And while we're gone, keep a guard of at least five on Skorr at all times. A company will come to relieve you as soon as the gun is down."

The lieutenant nodded and picked two soldiers before leading them at a jog to the hangar.

Kit stepped toward Aayla after checking his chronometer.

"You let me sleep too long." He said quietly to her as they observed the clones moving around, the twenty picked for the mission rushing to get their gear ready while the twelve others began checking through the other troopers' armor to make sure they were clear.

"You needed it. Besides, Monnk, Bly and I had it covered." She responded. The two Jedi moved together toward the hangar, knowing that the clone trooper squads would be following close behind.

As they reached the hangar they encountered Dyre.

"All clear inside, generals." He reported as he matched their stride.

"Any hostiles that you had to clear out?" Kit asked.

"No sir. The hangar was completely clean. My men are prepping the shuttles for you now." Kit went to one of the shuttles and checked it as the trooper inside hurried out. He settled himself in the cockpit and heard a clone pilot get into the gunner seat behind him. The pilot patted him on the shoulder.

"We're ready sir. Just give the order and we're ready to take off." Kit nodded toward the other shuttle, and Aayla grinned defiantly before gunning the engine of her shuttle and rocketing off.

"We're not going to let them beat us there, are we sir?" A trooper asked from the troop bay.

Kit grinned to himself. "No. No we're not."

He heard several troopers cry out as the Jedi fired all thrusters.


	24. Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! This one is going to come out waaaaay sooner than the others. Is that good? I think so. Also, this will feature some other points of view. Cool beans? Cool beans.(You know, I'd really love to be able to respond to some reviews right now...[hint hint])_**

Bly stood tensely. He and his troops were about to drop into an _extremely_ hot zone with a very small likelihood of survival. He probably wouldn't make it past the first five minutes.

This was what he lived for.

His men chattered nervously beside him before the red light activated by the pilot silenced them all. The men did a last-minute inspection of their kit. A few of the troops moved from side to side on the balls of their feet. Bly grabbed a hold of the bracing strap above him in case their hoax didn't pay off.

"You ready?" He asked the two men hooked to ascension cables. They nodded. General Secura and Fisto would hover over the front of the compound just long enough for the men to move down the cables, then Fisto would move closer and get Monnk and his men in. It was going to be a drop to remember, providing Bly was around to remember it.

The shuttle stopped abruptly. Bly reached down and hit the manual release on the back hatch. The miniature explosives around the hatch went off and the hatch sailed two yards out before beginning its fall. Bly's men were already out and dropping line by then. Galle and another followed closely, and Bly knocked several of them on their shoulders in encouragement as they hooked themselves to the cables and jumped through the open hatch. Bly's men finished before Shyso's. The commander nodded to the captain before stepping backwards out of the ship.

Bly began to fire before he was half-way to the ground.

* * *

><p>Monnk watched Crash place a detonator on the outward-facing hatch that would serve as their entrance to the compound. There were only four troopers beside him in the troop bay now. The others were out fighting as the main distraction. Crash moved back and with a nod from the commander, blew the hatch.<p>

Monnk led the troops into the compound and General Fisto's shuttle peeled off immediately. Denal blasted a droid coming into the room they had entered. The sergeant ran to a console and quickly sliced a code into one of the doors. He pointed at the chosen door and raised his carbine before hitting the release command.

Charge and Zech moved through the doorway and cleared the hallway outside. They motioned the others forward. Blitz and Denal moved forward to the next doorway. Denal hacked into the computer and found where the command deck was stationed.

"We need to move to a lift shaft and up three levels. The command deck is close to the elevators." Monnk nodded.

Denal located the elevator at the end of the hallway and Monnk and Crash led the way there. Charge and Zech followed them, while Denal and Blitz brought up the rear. Crash placed another detonator on the elevator doors. This one burst much more quietly than the first, and the doors fell into the gaping lift shaft. Monnk leaned out and watch for the lift platform going up or down, but did not see it. Crash placed small explosives on either side of the cord and blew them. Monnk heard the platform crash to floor level far below.

"Fire cables." He ordered. The troopers fired cables above them, then activated the magnetics in their boots and began the trek up the lift. Soon they arrived at the level they needed. "Blow the door." Monnk commanded.

* * *

><p>Kit ignited his saber and plunged it into the outer wall of the compound. Soon he had a circular hole falling from the wall, which Aayla caught with the Force before it clanged on the ground.<p>

The two Jedi had brought their shuttles past the compound before transferring the controls to the men behind them. Then they exited the shuttles as they took one last circle around the CIS gun emplacement. They landed at ground level and entered the building through the hole Kit had prepared.

Once inside the Jedi silently dispatched the two droids they encountered and Fisto moved to check the doors while Aayla hacked into one of the computers. After a moment, Aayla snorted disdainfully and pointed at her feet.

"The power source isn't even ten floors below us. I think we'd better move through the floors rather than attract attention in the lift shafts." Kit pondered her suggestion for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"We need to move fast, though. The clones will only be able to hold their attention for so long." Again Kit sliced a circular hole in the floor, and the Jedi dropped through before catching themselves two feet from the ground. They held their sabers aloft and scanned the room for droids. Aayla cut the next opening. They continued without trouble through the fifth subterranean level before they reached a problem. Whend dropping through the hatch, Kit landed on a crab droid.

The droid bucked and the Jedi lost his footing, falling in front of the machine. Fisto deflected three blaster bolts before diving for cover. Aayla dove from behind but the droid spun out of reach. Then it began to wail an alarm.

"Leave it! We have to go now!" Kit yelled to his companion, and soon they were abandoning the droid to move through to the seventh level. They moved quickly through the eighth level and down to the ninth before stopping.

"This is going to take more thermal detonators than we brought." Aayla muttered breathlessly at the massive power generators. "Although, it could be worse." the Jedi continued determinedly. As if on cue, Monnk and Bly crackled over the general's com's with roughly the same message:

_Droids headed your way._

**_Author's Note: So it's a little dramatic, who cares? Right? Well, I don't at least. If it bothers you, go ahead and tell me in a review. Seriously guys, please review. I'm desperate. Not in a creepy way, though._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note: So, this one will have different times in it.(Bly is at one point, Monnk at another, Kit and Aayla at the current) and it may be a bit confusing, but hopefully it will tie in alright.**_ Also, it's a lot longer than usual! That should make up for some of the time, right?_** I got a review! I'm going to respond to it!  
><em>**

**_DoubleEO: Droids are the worst that way, aren't they? Glad you are interested._**

Bly ran forward and slid in behind a downed crab droid. Another trooper was already there. Ten minutes in and Bly had lost a trooper while they'd only made it 100 feet from where they started.

This was going to be a costly diversion.

A B2 jumped onto its fallen comrade and aimed down at the soldier next to Bly. The commander spun around and jumped, hitting the bulky droid's arm away from the clone. He stepped inside the droid's wingspan and pulled one of his blasters from its hip holster. He fired three shots into the head of the battle droid.

"Come on!" He yelled after reclaiming his carbine. He charged forward with his men following closely behind. They were 200 yards from the wall that surrounded the compound. They had to get there before the droids closed the main gates.

Shyso pulled even to his left, and two sergeants moved up on his right. That left one sergeant and eight troopers to cover their backs.

"Leave the droids! Just push to the gate!" Bly shouted the command to his men. They weren't far now. They had to make it.

The commander saw the gates begin to close sluggishly before them as they approached. He knew that they would get through before they were sealed. Then the defense-cannon fire began to erupt. Without a thought, Bly continued his mad dash.

An explosion near his feet sent the commander sprawling. He got to his feet and pushed himself past the grogginess that would most-likely turn into a concussion. He charged back into a sprint for the entrance. A droid put itself in his way to the gate, and Bly lowered his shoulder and hit it in the chest before running past. He made it to the gate. There was a sergeant beside him - Edge.

Edge moved past the commander and into the compound. Bly followed directly after him and blasted two droids that were attempting to corner the younger soldier. Edge distanced himself from the wall and dropped to a knee behind a statue. The sergeant turned up and backwards to fire at the command deck.

A B2 with a jetpack dropped down from the top of the wall and flew quickly toward Edge. With a running start Bly jumped on the back of the B2 - his gratitude for armor increasing as he did so - and blasted a large hole into the top of the droid's head. He dropped off and rolled when the droid hit the ground. Soon he was at the droid's side, wrenching the jet pack and its controls off the droid.

Bly fitted the pack to himself and ignited it. The commander rocketed straight for the command deck. After landing, Bly sent several blaster bolts into the door lock of the command deck and forced his way in. He blasted the two droids on station there in quick succession before running to the control board. Bly studied the board for a moment until he found the door controls and located which would open the main gate for the rest of his men.

As soon as he hit the switch, the door burst open to reveal six B2 droids. Bly dropped to a knee and fired into the chest of the first two. They took the blaster bolts with out pause and advanced on the commander. They lifted their arms and Bly continued his barrage. As one droid fell to the ground, the others all turned and left the command deck. Bly followed them while continually firing, but they didn't pay him any attention.

"Sir, the droids are all pulling out. Is this you?" Galle's voice came over the comlink.

"No. Pack everything up, we're going after them. Warn the Jedi."

* * *

><p>Monnk dove through the vacant doorway. He somersaulted and came up firing from one knee. The commander dropped two droids before Denal had managed to follow him through the lift shaft. The sergeant felled the other droid on patrol. Zech and Blitz moved through and cleared the surrounding doors. Monnk scanned the room for any further threats when he noticed a small LEP servant droid cowering under a desk.<p>

Zech moved toward the small droid, but the thing squealed and hit an alarm button before he had the chance to get to it. Charge raised his blaster and dropped the droid before it had could escape. A squealing klaxon blared throughout the sector.

"Well, they know we're here!" Zech said after he blasted the speaker nearest to him.

"That's kind of the point of our mission here, isn't it?" Crash grunted at the younger trooper.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought I was more stealthy than that."

"If anybody was going to get caught, it was you." Monnk joked.

"He's got you there." Blitz said with a laugh.

"We still have a mission to do, boys. Denal, where are we?" The sergeant consulted a terminal before responding,

"We're on the other side of a main hallway to the command center. It should be very secure, Boss." Monnk looked at Crash.

"Charge." The trooper tossed him an explosive with a deceptive calm for handling such a volatile device. The commander placed the weapon on the door and set the timer for forty-five seconds. "Cover each other. With the alarm triggered it's likely there will be at least one squad ready to meet us out there." As the timer clicked down to ten seconds, then five, the door began to slide open. It slid seamlessly into the wall and was replaced by two B1 droids.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be in here." The first droid began. Zech shot its head off. Charge killed the second before it had a chance to bring its gun about.

The detonator let out a quiet beep as more droids thundered toward them, then exploded. The blast destroyed the wall it was behind and took the droid squad with it.

"Go!" Monnk shouted and ran forward. The hallway was surprisingly empty, and Monnk worried over that. They hit the doors to the command center and found them with several blast doors closed over them. "Denal." Monnk demanded. The sergeant was already working on a terminal. The troopers heard the heavy clanking of droid feet rounding a corner and approaching them.

"No time, Boss. I'd need at least ten minutes to _touch_ these doors." Denal dropped down behind the terminal and raised his carbine in the direction of the approaching enemy.

"Crash?" Monnk asked.

"No can do, Sir. These doors are too thick." The droids approached and began a fierce firefight. The clone troopers found themselves pinned down with no escape but the one they had used to enter.

"Krif!" Monnk exclaimed. "We'll have ensure that the Generals' mission succeeds, because we're not getting it done. Denal, see if you can figure out where the generators are." After a few moments the sergeant responded,

"12 levels down from where we are now. We might be able to use the lift shaft."

"Right. Zech, Blitz, go after it now. Crash and Charge, follow them." The four clones sprinted out of the hallway and toward the exit point. Monnk looked across the hall to Denal, then sprinted to the opened door. Denal covered him, then stood and sprinted after him. They reached the lift shaft and shot another set of cables into the ceiling far above. As they began a rushed trek downwards, Blitz pointed up and said,

"Car on its way down!"

"_Drop!_" Monnk shouted.

* * *

><p>"Aayla, set up your detonators. Hopefully this will work." Kit began sprinting through the room and placing detonators with a short timer under many of the generators and the conduits that connected them to the rest of the base. As he placed the last detonator he knew there were too few of them.<p>

"We don't have enough explosive to do the job." Aayla said when they met back up.

"What do you suggest? All I've got is hacking things up."

"I may be able to rig something up. But we're going to have company really soon. Think you can hold them off of me for a bit?" She grinned at him.

"I'll give you whatever time you need." He answered and turned away. "Be careful."

"I don't have to be if you do your job right." She answered jokingly.

Kit walked several yards away and ignited his lightsaber. Droids began to drop from the ceiling, where he and Aayla had come in. Kit jumped forward and pushed himself slightly farther and into the throng of falling droids. The smoking halves of three droids preceded him to the ground. Then the tide fell in.

Kit attempted to stem the flow standing directly below the falling droids. A commando droid dropped in directly behind him. Kit swung in a half-circle and separated the droid's head from its shoulders, but two more droids had dropped through in the time it took him to do so. The droids turned and sprinted toward Aayla, who was crouched near one of the conduits coming out of a generator, and Kit turned to give chase.

He saw a blaster bolt burn its way toward him from the corner of his eye, but it shot past him and into the back of the commando's head. The Jedi turned back and saw Monnk and his men at the entrance to the lift shaft. The clone troopers began to fire at the droids coming from above when an elevator car crashed down behind them. Luckily, the car full of droids was too heavy without a connection to its cables, and it compacted in on itself. This destroyed the droids it had carried, and created an effective barrier to any others trying to get through that way.

"_General Fisto, we're clearing a path up here. Any assistance would be great._" Bly's voice came over the com.

"Where are you?" Kit asked as he cut down another droid.

"_Third floor down. We're trying to work our way to you._"

"Get to the fourth floor and stay there, Commander. We'll meet you." The clone responded affirmatively and Kit ran to Aayla. He knelt next to the other Jedi. "What do you need to get finished sooner?"

"Nothing," she replied and rocked to her heels, then to her feet. "We should get going. That's only got a one-minute timer." Kit grinned at her.

"When did you become a mechanic?"

"I didn't. Jaayza did." He looked confusedly at her and she shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Now we need to go."

Kit nodded and motioned to Monnk ad his men.

"Let's blow outta here, boys!" Monnks shouted. Kit and Aayla lifted the squad through the hole in the floor, then rushed through the next several. When they reached the fourth level they helped Bly, Shyso, Galle, and Edge along with the men they were currently with.

Through some miracle, they managed to reach their entry point before the bomb Aayla had rigged up blew. Kit shoved several clones and Aayla through the hole and glanced back to see several droids on approach.

"Run!" Aayla shouted, and Kit sprinted away just before the explosion destroyed several parts of the compound.

The clone troopers surrounded the two Jedi and supported their wounded.

"Somebody get Master Kolar." Kit muttered, exhausted. "Tell him the gun is down."


End file.
